


Caring Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Howie can see his bandmates struggling that morning. Having a press gambit takes a lot out of them all. And Howie is the man to de-tangle their morning struggles even the little ones.





	Caring Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own them.   
I love Howie dearly and after meeting him he is absolutely the biggest sweetheart.  
Kevin is literally a big cat and anyone who disagrees can fight me in the pit.

Howie could feel the tension in AJ’s shoulders that morning, even as they got dressed to do a press junket. He saw when Kevin ground his teeth in the pick-up car on their way there. He knew Nick had a wicked headache as the blond was wearing glasses to focus on his texts from his therapist. And Brian, during the very first interview, heard his voice crack and rasp but it was just from needing to cough, however they were all set to high alert when Brian’s voice changed from what he had worked so hard to get to for the tour. 

Howie grabbed one of Brian’s hands in his, behind the front couch as they were sitting in the comfy chairs behind it and a little above. He rubbed his thumb over Brian’s knuckles during the rest of the interview. 

During the little five minute intermission he brought Nick a small travel bottle of Tylenol and a big bottle of water to drink during the morning. When Nick looked back over his shoulder at Howie he was smiling softly, eyes squinting a little from pain. But Howie smiled back and nodded his head for Nick to take two now. 

Howie massaged AJ’s shoulders and neck all through the second interview, happy that it was audio only for a radio show. And AJ kept his sighs away from the directional mic he was holding. Howie felt a little of the tension drain away. 

He couldn’t get to Kevin until they got back to the hotel, he was happy that they all had their own beds, Brian and Nick having gotten the one suite with a living room attached to two bedrooms. 

Howie ran to his own room down the hall to grab his bottle of cocoa butter, ready to lay Kevin out on his back and just massage out the knots along his neck and jaw. They all knew that when Kevin ground his teeth together he ended up with wild knots in his muscles. 

AJ was easy to get relaxed. Kevin was a worrier. 

Needless to say the boys all gravitated to the living room in Brian and Nick’s suite, AJ laying out over the large armchair, Nick and Brian having taken over the couch. Kevin was sitting at the bottom of the armchair, ass on the carpet but jaw still flexed in stress. His arms were crossed and he had nearly his entire water bottle finished after he refilled it. 

“Brian how clean is your bed?” Howie asked as soon as he was let in. 

Brian’s eyebrows raised as he stepped aside for Howie to walk by him. “Uhh-”

“Right, nevermind, Nick I’m commandeering your bed for a bit. Kevin, follow.”

Howie swept right into Nick’s room, seeing it clean enough, bed unmade but everything was as clean as it was going to be. Nick had finally grown up and started cleaning up after himself. Howie thanks the gods for bestowing the neatness in Nick after he matured. 

Kevin was slow to get up, grunting as he went from legs out, butt to the ground, to standing up and feeling every damn year he’s ever lived. 

Howie had pulled the covers back, pushed the pillows aside and taken off the pull-over sweater he put on for the morning chill. “Lay down, face up.”

“Am I going to get the french treatment?” Kevin teased, heart not really into it.

“You’ll be lucky if you get the Sweet D treatment.” Howie raised his brows and smiled cheekily. 

Kevin crawled onto Nick’s bed, kicking his ankle boots off to thud on the floor. He sighed when he laid flat, hands moving to undo his belt and slip it from their loops to thud next to his boots. 

“Comfy?”

“Mhmm.”

“Alright, now unclench your jaw if you can?” Howie crawled up after Kevin, moving so he was straddling Kevin’s waist comfortably, feeling the hum from the taller man. 

Kevin let himself sigh and release as much tension as he could on his own, eyes closed and hands going to Howie’s jean clad knees, rubbing his thumbs over the coarse material as Howie popped open the white bottle, the smell of cocoa butter and light coconut bursting forth.

Kevin made a high whine as he knew what was coming, even the thought of Howie being gentle with him after their morning was a dream come true. 

“Howie-”

“Shush you. I’ll gag you if I need to.”

“Kinky.”

Howie snorted softly, rubbing his hands together before starting at the base of Kevin’s throat, thumbs stroking the inside, fingers rubbing deeply at the tendons that felt like steel. “Sore?”

Kevin was wincing, knowing that he’d feel this for days once Howie gave him bruises from the massage. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Let me know if it’s too much.”

Kevin gave a short nod. He was in good hands.

All the others could hear over their game off the switch was soft sighs and light moans, occasionally a giggle. Nick got up to see what was going on, peering through his open door to see Howie sat over Kevin’s lower belly, giving the man a deep but welcome massage to his jaw and face, and most importantly his neck and the base of his skull. Kevin has a little smile on his face, giggling a little when Howie ran his fingers lightly down the sensitive sides of his neck. Kevin was tenting his jeans a little behind Howie’s butt, however it was known that Kevin loved being touched, petted, hugged, massaged, pretty much a good touch from the four set him off, and the more he was touched positively the more turned on he would become. 

Howie knew this, they all knew this, and Howie would let Kevin decide if he'd want something after this. And knowing Kevin it was a 50/50 chance to be a yes or no. 

They were both content with how Kevin was nearly purring from Howie's hands, the smell of sweet and rich cocoa butter on Kevin's skin, and Howie's hands. The warmth and weight of the smaller man pressing Kevin down like a weighted pillow. And Kevin had a little smile on his face that Nick could see. 

When he ducked out he was grinning when he came back to AJ and Brian. "Kevin is getting the Sweet D treatment."

"With the Malibu balm?" AJ whined.

Nick shook his head. "The cocoa butter lotion" 

Brian and AJ both groaned softly at the thought of that massage. They've all felt it, being under Howie's care like that. Sometimes relaxing after brunch together. 

They heard a hard breath sucked in through teeth over the pause menu music, only to hear the hushed 'sorry' Howie replied with. 

"He must be borderline iron if even Howie is getting those reactions." AJ hummed, getting ready as nick picked up his controller.

Brian nodded in agreement before he realized they couldn't really see him as they watched the TV screen. "Yeah, this is about as bad as the Never Gone tour. When he was thinking." 

"Yikes." Nick grimaced.

Another small whine was heard from the open door. And this time no other sound followed. 

Howie had taken it upon himself to scratch and pet through Kevin's beard and jaw, leaning down to press little kisses to Kevin's pouty mouth. "If you didn't grind your teeth."

"Nooo." Kevin let the vowel draw out, acting like he was 7 instead of 47. He pouted again and lifted his arms up from where he kept them limp by his sides, hands feeling fuzzy from his rubbing against Howie's denim covered knees. "Cuddles."

Howie smiled before letting himself relax and press against Kevin's chest, nuzzling the sweet smelling neck he just massaged. "Better?" 

"Yes. Always when you help." Kevin's chest rumbled as he kept his voice low. 

Howie sighed himself, nuzzling in closer to Kevin’s chest and body, wiggling himself so his legs slid out from under himself, letting him lay out fully over Kevin’s body. “Can feel your boner.”

“Yeah, felt real nice to have your hands on me.” Kevin big inhale and exhale had Howie moving with his chest and belly. “I can feel yours.” He teased with a soft smirk.

Howie nodded. “You’re a real treat to touch. Like a big cat.” Howie could feel them both nodding off, once again moving himself so he wasn’t fully on Kevin’s chest. “Nap time?”

“Absolutely.” Kevin’s eyes were closed and he was already drawling heavily from being relaxed finally. “Nap.” Was his last word as he finally drifted into sleep. Howie was quick to follow. 


End file.
